fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Gorian
Natsu Dragneel vs. Gorian is a fight fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and a Gorian. Prologue After Lisanna offers to help Natsu raise the egg that he found in the East Forest, Natsu asks Lisanna how to hatch an egg. Lisanna tells Natsu that it has to be warmed up to hatch. Natsu, using his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, breathes fire from his mouth to warm up the egg. Lisanna stops Natsu and tells him that it's too hot and that he would burn the egg. Lisanna then takes over the form of a bird and warms the egg herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 7-9 After a few days pass, at the Fairy Tail Guild, Macao and Wakaba discuss Natsu and Lisanna keeping the egg warm. Mirajane, who overheard their conversation, gets angry and chops the table they were sitting at in half and screams out that Lisanna is getting friendly with Erza's group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 10-11 Elsewhere, Natsu takes Lisanna to where he found the egg and tells her that the egg fell from the tree and suddenly a Gorian, also known as a Forest Vulcan, appears behind them and demands that they give him the egg.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 20 Battle Natsu gives the egg to Lisanna for her to hold it while he fights the Gorian. Natsu runs toward the Gorian and punches him, the Gorian mocks Natsu's hit by saying that it tickles. Natsu starts punching him, but it has no effect at all and the Gorian easily slaps Natsu around. Lisanna tells Natsu that she wants to help, but Natsu tells her to get back, as he gets up and confronts the Gorian, he tells Lisanna that if he's the dad, he has to protect them. He then says that he's the son of a Dragon and that he can't lose to a monkey. Natsu is easily overpowered by the Gorian. Lisanna tells Natsu to use Magic, but Natsu refuses and says that he's going to beat him with his bare hands. Natsu then gets up and tells the Gorian that he's going to paint him white and send him back to Mt. Hakobe. The Gorian gets angry and jumps up in the sky and comes down with force and kicks Natsu, sending him flying into a tree. Natsu then uses that force to launch himself toward the Gorian and defeats him with a headbutt. Lisanna, overjoyed, starts running around screaming in glee. Natsu, battle worn, gets up and says that it was a piece of cake. Aftermath After a good night's sleep, Natsu gets up screaming that the egg is gone. Natsu and Lisanna go back to the Fairy Tail Guild and Natsu begins to ask who stole it. Lisanna asks Mirajane if she knows where the egg is. Mirajane replies that she doesn't and that Lisanna should ask Natsu if he ate it. Natsu, angry at her comment, begins to fight with Mirajane. Soon after, Elfman comes up to the two and explains that he took the egg because he wanted to help. Natsu places the egg on the floor and it begins to crack while everybody gathers around it. When the egg hatches, everyone is surprised to see a cat with wings flying out. Noticing how happy everybody became when the baby cat hatched, Natsu decides to name him Happy. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 15-22 References Navigation